


History

by Eli_Schomer



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_Schomer/pseuds/Eli_Schomer
Summary: This is going to be a story about rocket eventually telling everyone on the ship about his ship. I plan for this to be a semi-long to long running series depending on how things go. I hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever and I am really exited to upload it. Please leave any feedback it is all appreciated and feel free to add any tags. I don't have a schedule right now so the next chapter could be uploaded anytime from a couple of days to a week unless something comes up. I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 1

-takes place after vol. 2-

Rocket was in his room tinkering with one of his projects, building a bomb, weapon or some modification to the ship to help distract him from the sadness that lingered after Yondus death. While working he heard his door slide open as none other than Peter Quill entered into his room. Stopping from his mindless tinkering he turned his attention to Quill as he sat on his bed. "What do ya want star dork.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about the events that have happened within the past couple of days."

"What about it." Rocket responded with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Everything with Yondu, my dad, nebula even Draxs' family realizing that we know the past of almost everyone on this ship except for you which is why I came here."

"To figure it out?" Rocket said completing the unfinished thought.

"Yep!" Peter said as cheery as ever.

"Well I ain't gonna tell ya." The raccoon said turning away from to conversation and back to what he was working on prior.

"Why not?" The Terran said sounding saddened by rockets denial.

"Because it's none of you're flanking business!"rocket responded in a louder voice than at the beginning of the conversation.

"Please rocky I just want to know what makes my favorite little raccoon himself." Peter said having one of his shit-eating grins plastered across his face.

"One, don't call me a damn raccoon or any other pet names for that matter and two is a definite NO!"rocket was on the verge of yelling by the verge of yelling by the end of that sentence. Quill knew he shouldn't push rocket but he thought maybe if I ask one more time he'll crack and tell me what happened, so he asked one more time.

"Come on man I just want to know who you are." Quill aid sounding a little sincere.

"I said no star dork N-O now get out of my room before I get my gun and shoot a mountain of bullets straight through your skull!" The raccoon screamed at the Terran who was already heading for the door with sulking shoulders and a saddened look on his face while the raccoon continued to grumble a slew of curse words. It was now hard for rocket to focus on the new gun that he was trying to build because the events of their conversation ran like a record in the procyon's head. Eventually rocket got so frustrated he threw his device against the table and went out to the common area which was a mix between a kitchen and lounge, only to be met with star dork once again. Rocket immediately regretted the decision of coming to the lounge as Peter got up from his chair and started walking over to him.

"Hey Rocket." Peter said with a friendly tone.

"I already told you I ain't gonna share my history with you, ya idiot." Rocket replied with a piercing amount of disgust towards peter.

"I was just going to ask if you were okay, because I heard a loud crash in your room and then saw you stomping out." Peter said with a bit of fake shock, even going as far as to put a hand to his chest. Rolling his eyes rocket pushed past the Terran to go see what's there was to eat. He ended up finding some kind of red fruit that tasted kind of like an orange but had a tougher texture like a pineapple. "In all seriousness can you please tell me what makes you, well you?" Peter pleaded.

"Quill I said NO and I mean it there are things in my past that I've been trying to forget every second after it happened, and I'm not about to relive it just so one dumb humi can hear about it! So drop the subject before I make you drop it!" The raccoon said in a louder tone than a couple of minutes ago.

"Rocket please, people even say it helps to talk about it to other people." Peter stated in a soft tone.

"You are either the most persistent or the dumbest person in the entire galaxy"Rocket said with annoyance.

"Is that a yes?" The Terran asked sounding happier.

"Are you going to continue to bug the flark out of me until I tell you?"

"Yep!" The Terran said with even more excitement and the Procyon letting out a long defeated sigh.

"Fine I'll tell your dumb ass all about how great I am." He then proceeded to check the on board clock."But you'll have to wait until tomorrow because it's late and I'm not tired as hell" Rocket said exaggerating a yawn at the end of the sentence. He then walked past the Terran, got a box of crackers and headed back to his room disappearing behind the door.

"YES!" Rocket heard from the common area presuming that Peter yelled in celebration for getting rocket to revealed his secrets to him. Rocket proceeded to hop into bed with the box of crackers and snack on them while he was thinking about how he was about to face what he had been running from for so long. After around an hour of thinking and mindlessly eating, rocket decided to put the box down and try to drift off to sleep. Sleep definitely didn't come to the raccoon easy that night, but after an unknown amount of time he felt the sleep calling to him and finally started sleeping with a slight snore.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early in the morning when rocket woke up, he stretched, got dressed and headed for the door. Being a bit groggy he had forgotten the promise he made to Quill the day before so as soon as he remembered he let out a tired groan and cursing at himself for giving into Peter. The raccoon opened the door door hoping not to find peter waiting for him, and to his luck Quill was no where in sight. Rocket first went to Groots room and saw him sleeping with vines littered all over the room. Rocket then scurried into the kitchen and rummaged around the cabinets to eventually pick out some bread and getting alien eggs from the refrigerator, then proceeding to make himself breakfast. After eating in peace for around 20 minutes the room started to come alive with his comrades as they woke up one by one. First it was Drax who came in and started to sharpen his blades, next it was Gamora who came in and started to at breakfast, And finally it was Peter who entered the room who immediately went over to Rocket.

"Hey rocket, are you ready to tell me about your past?" Peter asked still tired from just waking up but eager to learn about his friend.

"I guess I'm as ready as ill ever be, but get something to eat first because this will be a very, very, very long story." Rocket explained, so Peter got up and went to get a bowl of cereal. Hearing about rocket finally revealing about his past peaked both Draxs' and Gamoras interest, so they got up from there current position and headed towards rocket and sat down on the couch.

"I am very interested in your past as well and would like to partake in your story time." Drax calmly said as he was sitting down.

"It does seem very interesting to finally get to hear about your past." Gamora said sounding more curious than usual. Rocket was about to tell them to go away because he just promised to tell Peter, but after a little bit of thinking he realized it would just be easier to tell everyone at once instead of them ever trying to figure it out later on the line.

"Alright, fine ill allow the both of you to listen as well, because if I don't it'll cause me more trouble later on." Rocket said with his usual amount of anger just as Quill was getting back with his breakfast and a couple of snacks because he truly didn't know how long it would take, and rocket began to talk again.

"Now that everyone is around me ready for baby's story time I am going to set a couple of ground rules"

"Why did you say baby's, we are all..."Drax began but was cut off by rockets louder voice

"Rule number one, don't interrupt me at any point during the story or I will stop and never let any of you hear the rest of it. Rule number two if you leave at any point to get something to eat, use the bathroom or whatever else you would need to do and miss a part of the story that is your fault and I will not go over what I already said but if you get board feel free to leave. And finally, rule number three, don't talk while I am talking or do anything that would distract me. Also I will take a break whenever I need to, and there better not be complaining or I will not start back up, does everyone got that." As rocket finished his little list of rules he decided to lay down on the armrest of the couch because he knew it was going to probably take him hours to finish telling it, and that would be without any breaks. "

Yes." Peter, Drax, and Gamora chimed in unison.

"Good, now lets see where we should begin?" The raccoon questioned to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**“Oh, I have the perfect place to begin. It was 26 years ago, or when I was around five years old.” Rocket started as the rest of The Guardians were sitting across the lounge persistently listening to him.**

**\-------------------------------------------------------26 Years ago------------------------------------------------------**

**Young rocket was huddled in the far corner of his holding cell with his mother, he was the only child left as his two siblings had been taken away not to be seen again. After an unknown amount of time Rocket and his mother heard the clanking of robots coming toward their cage. As the door slid open the raccoon's were met with the cold red glow of the sensor. Rocket started to growl at the robot, but it paid no attention to that as it grabbed rocket by the scruff and pulled him away from his mother while she tried to attack the robot. The robot pulled away the angry raccoon trying to attack it and continued to take rocket away from his mother. As they rocket was held onto by the cold metallic claws of the robot and carried down multiple hallways making left and right turns until they eventually made it to their destination. Stood before the small frantic raccoon was a door that stood higher than the sky. As the door opened, a rush of colder air flooded throughout the corridor and the raccoon was presented with a room full of robots, surgical and medical equipment, and a single operation table in the middle with restraints for the arms and legs. The robot forced the raccoon onto the table and restrained him with the medal bands at the corners of the table. The robot got a needle and injected the raccoon with it and he almost immediately passed out.**

**As soon as the raccoon gained his consciousness he felt an excruciating pain run throughout his body, pulsing with every beat of his heart and his head ran rampant with his first coherent thoughts. When he tried to open his eyes they hurt more than before and he could hear every sound imaginable from the clanking of the robots, breathing of a mysterious entity nearby and everything in between. Rocket started to panic and tried to move his arm, but it felt as though his limbs were being ripped from his body. There were so many thoughts running through his head, but all he could do was yell his lungs out even if the pain was unbearable. After a good few minutes of yelling, the raccoon tired himself out and stopped his yelling only to be replaced by a mans voice.**

**“How are you feeling subject 89P13?” The strange man asked with a tired voice. The raccoon understood what the creature but didn't know how to respond, until his head was flooded with words.**

**“Bad” The raccoon said just above a whisper.**

**“Good, you will be taken to your room to recover from the operation. If you struggle it will only make it worse so please cooperate.” The presumed scientist said as a metal hand grabbed the raccoon and hoisted him into the air. The raccoon was taken to the opposite side of the building away from his mother. When rocket tried to reach for the way to his mother he couldn't lift his arm and was placed in a new holding cell and on the bed. Before he could take in any of the details rocket fell asleep.**

**Rocket woke up, the memories from the operation before flooding back into his head. He missed the warmth of his mother he had known for his entire life, and felt his body ache all over. When he opened his eyes, rocket was presented with a cell with a metal door, concrete walls, a simple bed and toilet. As the raccoon started to move a voice came out of nowhere louder than he had ever heard**

**“Subject 89P13 put on one of the given suits and follow the light to the testing chamber.” The booming voice ordered. Having no other option, the raccoon put on the orange and black jumpsuit and headed for the door. The raccoon was taken back as the door slid open without anything touching it and hesitantly followed the blinking green light. As the raccoon followed the light down on all fours he flinched at every sound or movement made by the robots traveling throughout the entire confine. When he finally reached the end of the blinking light the door slid open and he made his way into a completely white room as then the door slid close and a mirror on the other side of the room became transparent with a group of scientist behind him.**

**“Alright subject 89P13 we are going to have you preform a couple of test for us. The first thing we need you to do is learn to walk normally, so use the rails on the side of the wall to help start you off.” As the irritated sounding man cut off the speaker rocket made his way over to the wall. The raccoon proceeded to place one of his hands on the rail to give himself support himself as he slowly shifted to a bipedal position and tried to walk which was accompanied by falling down. For most of the day that was all he did, trial and error but mostly error until the angry man called for him to stop and follow another blue light toward the cafeteria. When rocket got to the cafeteria he sat down at an empty table and noticed there was no one else there. A robot went over to him and dropped a trey full of various foods in front of him, and rocket proceeded to eat the mysterious food like an animal, shoving the food down his throat as fast as he could.**

**Once rocket finished his food he sat there until a voice called him to follow the blue light to the lab area. When rocket got to the door of the lab, the metal doors slid apart revealing the table and utensils used on him before. The raccoon was hoisted up one of the robots and placed on the table then strapped down by the five metal bands for his hands, feet, and one for his tail. He was faced down when he felt a scapulae slice through his back, revealing his spine to the scientist while rocket continued to scream out in pain. Eventually the raccoon passed out from the pain, while the scientist just continued to work on him.**

**Rocket woke up in his bed a couple days later with an IV in his arm to keep his nutrients sustained. As he started to stir he noticed his legs, arms, and back were throbbing, and when he tried to get up he felt like he was being weighed down by an invisible voice. It was then that a scientist entered the room with a clipboard and sheet of paper attached to it.**

**“Subject 89P13 after observing how you were functioning after the first operation, we decided that you needed more help to work properly. With that in mind wee proceeded to do an operation the implanted cybernetic muscles and metal bone plating in your back, arms, and legs. This will not only make it easier to function upright but in turn make you faster and stronger once you get used to your new muscles. After you eat, you will head to the training area so you can learn to permanently stand in a bipedal position and walk around like a normal person instead of some animal.” Said the scientist in a precise manner, then left the raccoon to get up and head to the cafeteria by himself**

**When rocket got to the cafeteria there was still no one else there so he sat in the spot where he sat last time and the same mush that they called food was plopped in font of him on a trey. Rocket was so hungry that it didn't matter what was in front of him, he still tried to eat it faster than he could swallow it.**

**Once the raccoon finished his so called meal he fallowed the green light toward the training area. When the door opened, rocket first saw the obstacle course that took up most of the room, then saw an assortment of other areas in the large room, from combat training to simple learning programs. As the raccoon was taking everything in, a mans voice came over the intercom.**

**“Subject 89P13, we are about to begin with the obstacle course” He said in a strong, commanding voice.**


End file.
